


Blurbs, Bunnies, and Boys

by Headphone_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Drabbles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, IwaOiHina, Jealousy, M/M, Mini fics, Multiple Pairings, OT4, OiHina - Freeform, SugaHina - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, TsukiHinaKage - Freeform, TsukiKage, TsukiKageHinaYama, Volleyball Dorks in Love, YamaHina - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, rare pairs, some are ot3, some are otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: A collection of tumblr mini-fics I wrote for headcanons on tumblr. An Anon told me that non-tumblr people couldn't read them, so I thought I would bring them here.They are all too short to post by themselves, and some might end up as full-length fics in the future, but if they do there will be an author's note with a link to the full story. For now, these are just blurbs for headcanons I thought of ^^I hope you enjoy the super short stories while I officially finish my mini-hiatus.All couples will be the title of chapters in case you aren't a fan of certain couples ^^~HxL





	1. Mine- KageHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When it comes to who gets jealous more, Hinata is actually the victor. He gets ‘the look’ on his face whenever someone asks him what would happen if a girl confessed to Kageyama. That doesn’t mean Kageyama doesn’t have his fair share of moments, however."  
> -Headcanon #12

Tsukishima's serious expression made Hinata feel like he was under a spotlight.  The heat flooded his cheeks when he took the other's words into consideration. The thought of Kageyama....

“What? Of course not!” Hinata said with a laugh as Tsukishima raised a brow. He pushed his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose.

“So you are saying that if the King was suddenly confessed to, you would have no issue with that?”

Hinata’s expression fell, replaced with a neutral one. He looked down at his lap as he thought about the scenario. The silence was enough to make Yamaguchi and Tsukishima shift uncomfortably, the former more than the latter.

The smile reappeared on Hinata’s lips a moment later, though it was tense. “Of course not,” he began, slowly raising his head so he could gaze at the fellow first years. “Because Kageyama is _mine_.”

Tsukishima made a face at the declaration.

_‘No wonder the King likes him so much. They are both obsessed with each other.”_


	2. Happy Birthday- TsukiHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tsukishima may or may not have planned ahead for Hinata’s birthday. He bought a cake—Hinata’s favorite—and hid it in the fridge for when the other got home. When Hinata arrives, however, he has a cake in his possession as well. Tsukishima offers to cut it, only to find that is his favorite kind of cake. He cuts a piece of both after pulling the one he bought from the fridge and gives it to Hinata without a word."  
> -Headcanon #14 
> 
> *This one was edited to flow a bit better, so it will differ from the original on tumblr ^^

The ginger frowned, tilting his head and turning to the blond beside him.  “Shima, why are there two pieces of cake here?”

“Because I put them there?” Tsukishima answered as if it were obvious. Hinata gently kicked him with his foot for the smart-ass response, a smile on his lips. Tsukishima played with the desserts on his plate.

“Tsukishima~” Hinata whined, only to end up with frosting on his lips. His eyes went wide as his boyfriend put his fingers in his mouth to wipe away the excess.

“You like chocolate more than strawberry,” Tsukishima began calmly. “So why did you get strawberry?”

Hinata licked the frosting off his lips, the sweet taste nearly making him hum in appreciation. He tilted his head as he processed the question, feeling the answer was obvious.

“Because you like Strawberry. Doesn’t chocolate give you stomachaches?”

“But it is  _ your _ birthday, idiot,” Tsukishima pointed out with a raised brow.  Hinata puffed his cheeks out and shrugged.

“But I wanted you to enjoy it too. And you can’t do that if your stomach hurts,” Hinata teased with another smile. “Besides, as long as we eat it together, I could care less about which kind it is.”

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes, placing the plate and shaking his head.  “Too damn cute,” he murmured as he pressed his lips against his boyfriend’s, the taste of chocolate still lingering. When he pulled away, he admired the redness on Hinata's cheeks.  “Happy birthday, Hinata,”

The birthday boy laughed and nodded, pressing his forehead against Tsukishima’s and pecking his lips over and over.

“Thank you, though next time let’s not buy two cakes,” he said with amusement dancing in his eyes. “Volleyball players need to keep their figures,” he joked, earning a snort from the blond.

“You eat like a starved person on a daily basis and you are worried about two cakes?”


	3. Too Cute- TsukiKageHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tsukishima can’t stand coffee and so he often gets hot chocolate instead. When Kageyama and Hinata find out, Kageyama teases him while Hinata agrees that hot chocolate is much better."
> 
> -Headcanon #23
> 
> *Story was edited compared to Tumblr version*

“What are you, five?”

Tsukishima shot Kageyama a pointed look. The blond smirked, leaning forward and tilting his head.

“Sorry I can’t drink coffee so black it matches your soul, your _majesty._ ”

Hinata snickered at their conversation, perking up as he looked back and forth between the two.

“So does that make Kageyama an old man while you are a child, Tsukki?”

The comment earned Hinata a glare from them both, a shudder moving down his spine. The ginger blanched, pouting as he stood, hands against the table.

“Why am I always the one that you guys glare at?!” he whined, attempting to glare back. In his mind, he was doing an effective job considering how silent they had both become. In reality, however, his glare fell a bit short, resulting in both Kageyama and Tsukishima looking away. Their cheeks grew warm at the thought of Hinata's 'glare'. 

“He is too fucking cute,” Kageyama muttered, leaning towards the blond to keep the words between them.

“Agreed,” Tsukishima replied as Hinata huffed, wondering what the two were whispering about as he sipped his hot chocolate.


	4. You Look Good- Kagehina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No one has ever seen Hinata dress in formal wear. He often missed events when they were meant to wear suits or business casual clothing due to getting sick or having other priorities. During their final year (3rd year), Hinata appears to have finally made an event. When he shows up, the team teases him for how well he cleaned up, hair pulled back and face actually visible since it had grown out so long. Kageyama notices how uncharacteristically shy he is being and tries to sincerely compliment him."
> 
> -Headcanon #27
> 
> *So minorly edited that I will be shocked if anyone can point out the difference ^^*

"You look good,” Kageyama managed to choke out, Hinata frowning at the compliment. He looked away, messing with the sleeve of his suit.

“You don’t have to do that,” Hinata mumbled, a light flush on his cheeks. He tensed when he felt a hand grab onto his own.

“I mean it, idiot. Take the compliment,” Kageyama insisted. Hinata scrunched his nose, the setter sighing as he pulled him close. “You look good,” he repeated, eyes meeting Hinata's. "Really."

After getting over the initial shock of the gesture, Hinata’s expression brightened. His lips formed his signature smile, Kageyama wondering how it was possible to look so cute yet sexy at the same time. Hinata was surely a wonder of the world.

Warm lips pressed against Kageyama’s cheek, his eyes widening as Hinata pulled away.

“Thank you, Bakageyama. You look good too,” he whispered softly, squeezing his hand.


	5. Knee Powers- IwaOi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oikawa’s knee aches whenever it rains. It is like a weird superpower for him, and so whenever he rightfully predicts Iwaizumi snorts at the amazed reactions"  
> -Headcanon #28

“You ever going to tell them about that knee of yours?” Iwaizumi questioned, slipping his shirt on to prepare for the walk home. He could hear Oikawa humming, the fellow third year tapping his chin. When the smirk formed on his lips, Iwaizumi already knew the answer.

“No,” Oikawa said honestly, raising a finger as he spoke. “The expressions on their faces are priceless when it starts to actually rain, so why would I give up that ability? The only other time I could do that is in game when I serve,” he explained as Iwaizumi scrunched his nose.

“So you are going to carry on lying that you actually have a sixth sense or something?”

“Not lying~ I never said that I had a power. They did,” Oikawa pointed out as the shorter male rolled his eyes. “Besides, it does ache when it rains, so technically I am special.”

Iwaizumi smirked, crossing his arms. “You’re special, alright,” he agreed, moving to the door to eye the rain. He ignored the indignant sound that left Oikawa’s lips, allowing the club room to delve into silence. It was Oikawa he was with, however, and so it didn't last as long as Iwaizumi had hoped.

“You know, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa began, tying his shoes as he smiled innocently. “If I could have one super power, it wouldn’t be anything involving the rain. It would involve volleyball.”

Iwaizumi’s interest was piqued, his eyes flickering toward the setter. “What would it be, then?”

The idiot already had the height, drive, strength, and game sense. What else could he want when he was practically the whole package?

Oikawa’s eyes flickering with a familiar eeriness. “What I would want is the ability to know ahead of time how to crush Tobio-chan and that shrimp of his.”

Letting out a breath, Iwaizumi shook his head. “As shitty as ever, I see. You never disappoint,” he commented with a sigh.

Oikawa winked, standing and stretching out his limbs. “But you still love me~” he said as he moved to hug his friend, though Iwaizumi stepped out of the way sending the setter crashing into the wall.

“I’ll wait for you outside, you are taking too long.”

When the door closed, Oikawa pouted, rubbing his nose as he heard thunder rumbling in the distance. He calmed, a serious expression crossing his face. He was still for a few minutes, listening to the distant roar of the impending storm and wondering whether it would hit that night or the next. He settled the feelings that swirled in his chest, wondering how many volleyball videos he should watch that night to prepare for their upcoming match.

Oikawa finished quickly when he realized that Iwaizumi might actually leave him if he took too long. Grabbing his bag, he opened the door and jogged over to Iwaizumi.

"Hi hi! You actually waited!" Oikawa cheered, wrapping his arms around him. He moved closer, lips by his partner's ear. “My knee hurts. Carry me?”

The smile on his lips fell when Iwaizumi smacked him on the back of the head.

“Are your legs broken? If you walked here you can manage the walk to my house,” Iwaizumi rationalized, walking away after opening his umbrella. With a gasp, Oikawa looped his arm with the other to little complaint.

“Iwa-chan, I was trying to be romantic!”


	6. One More Year- IwaHinaOi/IwaOiHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hinata likes to frame Oikawa for fun to get him back for the teasing he did when they first met. He plays innocent first year around Iwaizumi and the team—which makes them feel protective of him—and uses that to his advantage. Whenever he is caught in a compromising situation, he’ll take himself out of it which usually ends up with Oikawa being hit."  
> -Headcanon #32
> 
> "Hinata is the sweet to the salty. What that means is when Iwaizumi is harsh (but that doesn’t work) Hinata is the second in command over Oikawa. Usually Iwaizumi’s words work so Hinata doesn’t have to do much, but sometimes a little sweet to Oikawa goes a long way—not that Oikawa would admit that."  
> -Headcanon #33 
> 
> "Oikawa, while cocky, always waits to see what kind of reaction Hinata will have after he says something particularly problematic. It is weird for him to actually care about someone’s reaction considering he never really put much thought into it except with Iwaizumi. Hinata’s reactions are never bad, much to his surprise, but rather amused."  
> -Headcanon #34

Oikawa paused, staring at Hinata with a smirk on his lips. His eyes, however, were nervous. He knew his words were probably out of place since he was supposed to be helping Hinata study, but they had slipped out.

A lot slipped out whenever the first year was around, Oikawa realized.

Hinata raised his head, glancing at Oikawa curiously. His face was neutral, and the captain held his breath as he waited for a response.

A snort left Hinata’s lips, hand raising to cover his mouth. “You know, if you are going to say something like that, give me a warning, Oikawa-san,” he said as he let out a breath. “You are so weird.”

Oikawa paused, confusion spilling on his features. _Weird_? He hadn’t been called that since he was a child and focused on space travel and aliens—which were totally real, by the way.

“Weird?” Oikawa repeated aloud, unable to process the word in relation to himself. He had heard strong, scary, attractive, handsome, talented...but never _weird_.

“Yes, weird. But I like it,” Hinata said honestly, placing his pencil down. He turned to face the captain, the confusion on his face amusing Hinata to no end. “You aren’t like many people I have met considering how narcissistic you are,” he pointed out.

Oikawa gasped in offense, placing a hand on his chest. “I am not....” he began, though under Hinata’s brown-eyed gaze, the words fell short. “Okay, maybe,” he corrected, earning another laugh from the smaller male beside him.

“Don’t change, alright?” Hinata said, standing as he ruffled Oikawa’s hair. “I know that Iwaizumi always says you should mature before you graduate...but give me another year with this Oikawa,” he said with a slight pink tinge on his cheeks. “If you do, I’ll be super happy.”

Hinata grabbed his books and bag, bowing his head to the captain. “Thanks for attempting to help me! English was never my strong suit.”

He turned to leave but was stopped by a hand gripping his bag.

“Chibi-chan.”

Hinata turned, lips parted in surprise. Oikawa took a moment to figure out why he felt the urge to comfort Hinata but nodded his head confidently. He winked at the first year.

“One more year,” the captain promised, grinning wide. “Then you are on your own.”

Hinata’s eyes went a bit wide, his signature smile blooming on his lips soon after. He dropped the books and turned to tackle the other, arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Oikawa fell back, not expecting such an excited reaction.

“Alright! One more year!” Hinata cheered with a laugh, it sending another wave of warmth through the captain. Oikawa’s mind took a moment to process the situation until the club room door opened, Iwaizumi standing at the door. The spiker raised a brow, arms crossed in front of him.

Oikawa waved obliviously. “Iwa-chan!” 

“What did I say about taking advantage of the first years, Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi demanded, the aura around him sending a shiver down the captain’s spine.

“Why do you always think the worst of me?!” he whined, turning to Hinata and grabbing him by his arms gently. “Tell him, Chibi-chan!”

Iwaizumi eyed Hinata, the ginger tilting his head and shrugging his shoulders. “I just came to study,” he admitted, tightening his grip on Oikawa’s neck.”But if captain says this is okay, I’ll do this too!”

Iwaizumi’s eyes flickered dangerously as Oikawa gaped. His own teammate was making him out to look like a pervert!

“May I speak to you outside, Shittykawa?”

Oikawa swallowed hard, moving to stand as Hinata let him go.

He’d make Hinata run laps and receive until he puked, he decided. He turned to glare at Hinata, though the expression on the first year’s face wasn’t as smug as usual. It was soft and sincere.

With a slight blush and a huff, Oikawa turned, irritated at the fact that he knew he wouldn’t punish Hinata at all.

 _‘One more year,’_ Oikawa thought to himself. ‘ _Then he is dead.’_


	7. Cry- Kagehina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata, surprisingly, has different ways of crying. Most people would assume he would just cry uncontrollably, but in reality, Hinata is a silent crier if the situation is serious enough. He’ll look like he is staring off into space, but when the tears come no one is sure how to handle it.  
> -Headcanon #36 
> 
> Hinata is also extremely stubborn and hates crying in public (because he doesn’t want to give people more ammo to tease him) but Kageyama snaps at him for having the stupid mentality.  
> -Headcanon #37

Entering the club room during such a serious time placed a lot of pressure on Kageyama’s shoulders.

No one else in the team thought they would be able to help, and so despite his social incompetence, they had sent Kageyama.

 _‘You are the shrimp’s best friend, aren’t you? Do something’_ Tsukishima had rationalized, much to Kageyama’s irritation. He always knew what to say to make Kageyama feel obligated to help Hinata.

Kageyama stepped inside the room carefully once he spotted Hinata near his locker, head shoved into the confined space.

“Hinata?”

Said male jumped, pulling his head from the locker and grinning wide. “Oh, did you forget something too, Kageyama?”

 _'My better judgment'_ he thought to himself. Hesitating for a moment, the setter shook his head. “No...I just...uh..” he mumbled, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck. “Are you alright?”

Hinata waved a dismissive hand, nodding easily. “Of course!” he promised, squinting his eyes a moment after. “Was Kageyama-kun worried? How cute.”

Kageyama made a face at the name, shaking his head and leaning against the wall by the door.“Stop trying to divert my attention, Hinata.”

Hinata’s smile slowly fell, expression tired and calm. He fidgeted with his fingernails, turning so his back faced Kageyama.

“If you want to talk..” Kageyama began.

“Can I just be alone?” Hinata interrupted softly, voice barely above a whisper. His shoulders trembled, a sign for the storm that awaited Kageyama should he continue press. The rest of the team would never let Kageyama live it down if he left Hinata alone even knowing what he did. Hell, Kageyama himself wouldn’t be able to sleep at night knowing Hinata was battling something by himself.

“Are you going to cry if I leave?” Kageyama questioned, stepping closer. A hurt Hinata was new territory and he didn’t want to overstep his boundaries.

“Pfft,” Hinata chuckled, turning to eye the setter over his shoulder. His eyes were glassy already. “Why would I cry?”

 _'Because you are in pain_ ,' Kageyama thought, but instead, he said, “I don’t know. It was just a question.”

“I’ll be back to the gym in five minutes, tops,” Hinata promised, swallowing hard. He sniffed: another sign.

“Then there is no reason I can’t stay. Five minutes is the amount of time for a break,” Kageyama pointed out as he moved to sit on a bench. “Pretend I am not even here.”

Hinata frowned deeply, looking at his partner. “If you won’t leave I will.” he threatened, though Kageyama shook his head.

“As if you would ditch practice. Let's be real here.”

His partner paused, teeth biting his lower lip rather roughly. Hinata took a moment to compose himself, turning to Kageyama with another bright smile. It was too stiff and engineered for the setter to even pretend to be tricked.

“No one will judge you if you are hurt. Just let it out.”

"Let what out?”

Kageyama sighed, wondering how Sugawara would handle a situation like this. He was always better at emotions, while Kageyama was about as useful as a brick.

He cleared his throat to gain Hinata’s attention, motioning for him to sit on the bench as well. Surprisingly, Hinata did as told, taking a seat quietly. Placing a hand on his head, Kageyama forced him to look at him. “You suck at lying. If it hurts wouldn’t it be better to let it out?”

Hinata’s nails dug into his shorts. “But if I do then that is something for people to hold over my head,” he mumbled, diverting his eyes. “I don’t need them to point out any more of my weaknesses.”

“Why is crying a weakness? Wouldn’t holding it in and letting it distract you be more of a weakness?” Kageyama demanded.

Hinata straightened, brown eyes searching his partner’s blue ones. It was as if he was waiting for a “gotcha!” or a sign of his words being insincere. When neither response came, Hinata let out a breath and looked away.

“I never thought about it that way,” Hinata confessed, raising a hand to push his hair from his face. “But...no one else cries on the team. Plus I am a teenager and the oldest so…”

“No one else cries _in front_ of you.” Kageyama cut off, crossing his arms. “And does being a teenager automatically mean that you aren’t a human anymore? News to me.”

Receiving no response, Kageyama let out a deep breath, wondering if he had been too harsh. If his face was scary on its own, his tone must be twice as bad.

He eyed his partner from the corner of his eye to see a blank expression on his face, tears slipping down his cheeks. He tensed, eyes growing wide.

“Shit. Hinata, I…”

“No... you are right,” Hinata agreed, voice heavy with emotion. He raised a hand to cover his eyes. He gritted his teeth and began to tremble, the storm having arrived. He was shaking so intensely that Kageyama could feel the bench itself moving beneath him  Whether out of habit or sympathy, Kageyama wrapped an arm around the crying male, resting his chin on his head.

Hinata froze. “Kageyama, what are you…?”

“Shut up and cry, dumbass. Remember, five minutes, tops,” he repeated. He could have sworn he heard Hinata choke out a laugh, but became too distracted by the arms that wrapped around his midsection. His cheeks warmed.

“Thanks, Kageyama.”

The setter grumbled out a ‘You’re Welcome’, hoping that Hinata wouldn’t notice the way his heart began to pound in his chest.


	8. Noted- TsukiHinaYamaKage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hinata, Tsukishima, Kageyama, and Yamaguchi all live together in an on-campus apartment. After a few months, they all realized that Hinata can be very passive aggressive when he is in one of his moods. He is the type to leave sticky notes around the apartment if someone doesn’t do something they were supposed to do.
> 
> While Tsukishima doesn’t care much about it because he ignores them, Kageyama and Hinata often get into sticky note battles, seeing who could leave the most where and sometimes even managing to get some on the ceiling. It has gotten to the point that whenever Yamaguchi goes home for the weekend and returns, there are colorful sticky notes everywhere and on everyone."  
> -Headcanon #39

Yamaguchi rolled his shoulders as he groaned, the bag on his shoulder weighing him down.

It was nice to finally have made it back after a weekend of working in his hometown. He slipped his key into the door and opened it, excited that he could now focus on school, homework, and his ~~boy~~ friends. He had been neglecting them recently and wanted to make it up to them somehow. 

What Yamaguchi saw once he opened the door, however, was not what he had been expecting. The bag slipped off his shoulder easily, hitting the floor with a thump as it blew away some of the colorful sticky notes that littered the rug.

Yamaguchi was met with two pairs of eyes shocked eyes. Kageyama was frozen as he held Hinata in a headlock, the ginger also frozen and holding sticky notes in each hand. One of his hands, much to Yamaguchi’s amusement and horror, was stuck to Kageyama’s forehead. A bright blue note had made a home on the area, a similar colored note on Hinata’s cheek.

In their hair, on their clothes, on the walls and even on the furniture…it was practically a war zone of the colorful school supply.

With a deep sigh, Yamaguchi switched his gaze over to the kitchen, Tsukishima sitting calmly as he ate his cereal. The blond male was completely clear of the notes, however, he was surrounded by them. They were stuck to his stool, the counter, even his damn bowl and the cereal box.

Having finally noticed the silence, Tsukishima turned to gaze at Yamaguchi, head tilting to the side. He finished eating the mouthful and swallowed, nodding his head. A smirk graced his lips.

“Yo.”


	9. College! AU: Stretch- KageHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hinata, having taken up yoga as a way to de-stress in a non-volleyball related manner, stretches during the activity every morning, afternoon, and night.  
> Finding this amusing, Kageyama doesn’t bother to tease him, his face being too easy to read for Hinata to not notice. In order to get back at his boyfriend, Hinata states that he’ll soon be taller than Kageyama which the setter doesn’t approve of. Kageyama begins to stretch too, though Hinata pretty much tackles him whenever he tries stating that he doesn’t need any more height.  
> When Hinata and Kageyama begin to bicker at practice, however, their fellow first years are unsure of what to do. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi have fun with it, having expected as much from the idiot duo."  
> -Headcanon #41

“This again?” Kageyama asked as he watched Hinata breathe in deeply and raise his hands over his head. “What are you even doing?”

“Yoga!” his boyfriend chirped, smiling wide. “The coach suggested I take up yoga because apparently volleyball can’t relax me.”

Kageyama squinted, head tilted as it rested against the door frame.“Why not?”

“Because ‘more volleyball doesn’t solve the world’s problems, idiot’,” Hinata quoted, pouting at the memory.

Kageyama frowned. “I don’t understand that,” he admitted, Hinata giggling at his confused expression. He took in a deep breath and shut his eyes.

“Tsukishima said you’d say that.”

At the name of their blond roommate, Kageyama’s eye twitched. The smug bastard always had something to say, didn’t he?

“Anyway, doesn’t it feel weird?” Kageyama questioned, watching Hinata switch positions. He had one leg bent in front of him while his arms remained over his head.

“It actually isn’t that bad. When I started I was tripping everywhere. Now I’m kind of just..here?” Hinata tried to explain, lips pursed as he wondered whether he had made any sense. 

“Aren’t you naturally everywhere? How does the weird stretching change that?” Kageyama joked, crossing his arms.

He had to admit, waking up to Hinata doing this wasn’t the worst thing in the world, but he didn’t want his boyfriend to overdue it. If there was one thing that Kageyama learned over the past year or so of dating him, it was that it wasn’t just volleyball that Hinata threw himself into: it was everything. Kageyama himself was pretty apathetic about anything other than Hinata or volleyball, but Hinata would commit 110% to everything he did. 

It was just part of his personality.

“It isn’t weird! It’s relaxing and will hopefully make me taller,” Hinata admitted, cheeks flushing pink. Kageyama wasn’t sure if it was from the ridiculous declaration, or the blood rushing to his head from his new position.

“Hinata, you’re 19 years old. I think you’re all done.”

“Watch me, soon I’ll be even taller than you,” Hinata teased, sticking his tongue out. “It is said that people don’t stop developing until after the age of 21~”  

Kageyama tensed, lips parting. If that was true, then Hinata might damn well get taller. But taller than him? No way.

With a snort, he walked passed Hinata toward the kitchen. “Just try it.”

******

Hinata catches Kageyama stretching in his room the next day, amused at Kageyama’s fear. When he realizes that Kageyama is trying to steal his height, however, he tackles him to the ground without thinking.

Hearing the yelling and thumping, Tsukishima walks by and calls them both idiots.

“Don’t do this when Yamaguchi comes to visit. He isn’t used to your weird crap anymore.”

******

“Woah, Hinata. Those are some pretty gnarly bruises. Is Yoga that brutal?”

Hinata ruffled his hair, waving to his teammate dismissively. “Uh, kinda,” he admitted, shooting a look towards Kageyama.The bastard was stretching again, but he had no excuse to do so this time. It wasn’t as if it was the beginning of practice where they all stretched. 

No, Kageyama was simply trying to be a try hard and take away Hinata’s one true goal: to get taller.

“Stop that,” Hinata muttered to the setter, their teammate watching with curiosity.

“Stop what?” Kageyama questioned. Hinata narrowed his eyes, accepting the challenge. He raised his hands over his head, smacking the other on the shoulder and passing it off as an accident.

“G-Guys?” their teammate began, reading the room and realizing this was a danger zone.

“ _Stop_  that,” Hinata repeated, Kageyama growling. Neither made any indication they had heard the fellow first year and so said male took the opportunity to back away slowly.

“How can I stop something if I am not  _doing_  anything?” Kageyama insisted, Hinata huffing. He moved closer, aura threatening and serious. Kageyama didn’t back down, the staring contest being their new battle of choice. Hinata, of course, was the first to blink, Kageyama smirking wide at the silent victory. Unable to accept this, Hinata charged forward and tackled his boyfriend as he had so many times before.

The fellow first year made a mad dash to the other side of the gym, unsure of how to handle the situation without getting sucked in.

“They haven’t changed much, have they?” Yamaguchi asked from his seated position on the bleachers, his tone more fond than surprised.

Tsukishima shook his head and sighed as he looked away from the train wreck.“They’ve been doing this all week. His Majesty was pulled into Hinata's game... _again_.”

Hinata’s high-pitched voice cut Yamaguchi off from responding, capturing his attention again.

“Stop hogging all the height, Bakageyama!”

“How can I hog something that I naturally have?! Drink more milk or something!”

"Alright! How about I drink all of your milk from the fridge, then?"

"Don't you dare—"

Hearing a throat clear, Tsukishima turned from Yamaguchi to see his fellow first years huddled in front of him, expressions nervous and faces pale.

“H-Hey, Tsukishima…do they always do that? It looks painful,” one asked as the others agreed instantly.

“They kind of look like mobsters...did they fight a lot in high school?”

“Hinata is a lot stronger than he looks, isn’t he?”

“But did you see Kageyama’s expression? He could kill a guy with that look!”

With much effort, Yamaguchi hid his laughter behind his hand. He looked at Tsukishima, unsure of whether he should explain or if the blond wanted to take one for the team.

Tsukishima sighed, deciding to take on the responsibility. He knew the idiots would end up fighting at practice eventually, and he did have to commend them for lasting a week before doing so. He turned his attention to the fighting pair, Kageyama having managed to get into a kneeling position. Hinata still clung onto him, not looking like he would let go any time soon.

“I won’t lose!”

“Don’t pick battles you know you can’t win, dumbass!”

Tsukishima returned his attention back to the other first years and smiled calmly. “They aren’t mobsters. They are more like insolent children. Just pretend they aren’t there. I’ve been doing it for the past four years. Hasn’t failed me yet.”


	10. The 'L' Word - TsukiKageHinaYama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Whenever Hinata can’t sleep, he’ll message his boyfriend(s) to see whether they are awake. He usually gets up at 2 or 3 am and can’t sleep without doing this since it has become habit. Kageyama and Tsukishima both decide to keep track of who gets more text messages before Hinata falls asleep again.(The kicker: The winner is actually Yamaguchi)"  
> -Headcanon #42
> 
> "When Hinata catches wind of this after accidentally overhearing them, he calls them all out on it and refuses to have stupid thoughts filling their head. his ends up being Hinata’s confession to them all, it being the first time he uses “love” instead of “like”."  
> -Headcanon #43

Tsukishima groaned, his phone’s buzzing beneath his pillow irritating him. He grabbed it and squinted, both because of his poor sight and because of the brightness of his phone. 

God, he hated technology sometimes. 

“You little...” Tsukishima muttered as he saw who the message was from. He sighed and began to type back, mind returning to his and the king’s agreement from the week before. 

_Whoever he messages the most is the one he likes more, right?_

Tsukishima snorted. Leave it to the king to have such faulty logic. As he hit the send button, however, Tsukishima couldn’t help but be slightly curious about whether Hinata liked one of them more than the other. Not many people could handle being in a relationship like the one they had, so the blond would be lying if he said Hinata leaving wasn’t a concern of his. 

Then again, he felt the concern for everyone in their relationship, even the king himself. 

Another message pulled him back to the conversation in front of him.

(3:08) Shouyou: Tsukki, you should be nicer! Though I am sorry for waking you up....

Tsukishima chuckled. With his mind not as foggy anymore, he typed out a quick response. 

(3:09) Tsukki: If you are sorry then get some sleep. You remember how his majesty reacted last time when you didn’t.

The response was almost instantaneous, as if Hinata has been expecting his answer. Tsukishima scrunched his nose, not enjoying the thought of being that predictable. 

(3:09) Shouyou: Sleeping is hard~ plus it is much for fun to talk to you. I tried watching volleyball videos to sleep but it made me more excited!

 _Typical_ , Tsukishima thought as he sighed. It couldn’t be helped. He reached over to grab his glasses and slipped them on, welcoming the clear vision.

One night without sleep wouldn’t hurt, he supposed.

* * *

 

“I totally won, just because you had more messages doesn’t mean anything. Our messages were longer,” Kageyama defended as Tsukishima raised a brow. 

“You never said they had to be long. You just said whoever had the most. I believe I won under those conditions,” Tsukishima said with a smirk. “Now pay up.”

“Like I’d kiss you here of all places,” Kageyama muttered as he turned, Yamaguchi walked into the club room looking equally as tired as they were. 

“Morning~”

Kageyama and Tsukishima shot each other a look before turning to gaze at the Yamaguchi again. 

“Why are you so happy so early?” Kageyama asked. “Not that it is a bad thing...” he added.

Yamaguchi smiled and shrugged. “I dunno...”

Tsukishima crossed his arms. “A lie? Really, Yamaguchi?” 

Yamaguchi smiled wider, a blush appearing on his cheeks. “I guess...Hinata just makes me this way. I swear, he is like a battery. I can’t regret not sleeping when I talk to him!”

Both Kageyama and Tsukishima felt a weight crash down on their shoulders. 

How could they forget about Yamaguchi possible being messaged as well? 

Holding their hands out, they stared intently at the brunet. “Give us your phone,” they said in unison. Regardless of how shocking the demand was, Yamaguchi did as told and handed it over. He turned, smirking slightly at their reaction as they scrolled through the messages. 

“So...so many...” Kageyama muttered with a surprised expression. “Does that mean he likes Yamaguchi the best?”

“Ha?!” 

The three second years turned to see Hinata at the door, eyes narrowed and arms crossed. 

All of them froze, even poor Yamaguchi, as they eyed their fuming boyfriend. One thought crossed their minds at the sight. 

_Shit_.

“Who the hell said anything about there being a ‘best’?” Hinata demanded, gaze traveling from one person to the next. He stepped into the club room so he could shut the door behind him, grabbing Yamaguchi’s collar and pressing a kiss to his lips. Yamaguchi’s eyes went wide, his hands moving in the air as he tried to process the situation.

The brunet sputtered once they separated, watching as Hinata moved to Tsukishima. Hinata stepped up onto one of the benches, pulling the blond forward easily. Tsukishima had a smirk on his lips as Hinata kissed him just as he had with Yamaguchi. Tsukishima, however, remained calm, one hand going as far as to pull Hinata closer. 

Once Hinata pulled away for air, he hopped off the bench and turned his sights to Kageyama.

He watched in pure shock, tensing once Hinata stood in front of him. 

Hinata pouted, cheeks puffed out as he kicked Kageyama in the shin. The taller male winced and leaned down to cradle the area, only to be stopped by Hinata kissing him as well. He sucked in a breath, cheeks heating as he felt Yamaguchi and Tsukishima’s eyes on them. Hinata pulled away a few moments later with a small ‘pop’ noise, panting heavily. 

“I love all of you, otherwise I wouldn’t have agreed to date you all!” Hinata declared, cheeks a deep red and eyes honest, “I talk to all of you when I can’t sleep and our conversations do not determine who is higher or better. This...doesn’t work like that! Have some faith in me!”

As if to prove it, Hinata pulled out his phone, typing away until the sound of notifications reached all three of the volleyball player’s phones. Each opened them to see that a new group message was created, Hinata shoving the phone back into his pocket. 

“There! Now I will have to talk to you all equally since you want to be so competitive.”

Hinata moved to his locker, beginning to change at the three wondered what had just happened. Hinata slammed his locker closed and left the club room without another word, the three as still as when he had finished his speech.

They all eyed the messages, Tsukishima speaking first. 

“He added me before you guys.”

Kageyama growled. “That is because your name is K!”

“I got added second!” Yamaguchi cheered, Kageyama parting his lips to argue until Tsukishima leaned down to kiss his forehead. 

“Don’t fret, your majesty. He said it himself,” Tsukishima said with a slight smile. “There being a ‘best’....it doesn’t work like that. With me either.”

During practice, Hinata acted as if nothing happened, the first years wondering why the second years all seemed higher in spirits than usual. 

 


	11. Surprise me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a redo of an anon that I got a while back that read: 
> 
> "Drabble with Hinata x Surprise me? The fluffier the better! I would like it to involve a confession if that is alright? "
> 
> The original was a bit vague and seems like I did it too quickly to really do much, so I tried to add a bit more to it without changing it completely.   
> I am sure I could do way better surprises since I have experience now, but eh, I think this was decent for a beginning fanfic writer xD
> 
> Onwards~
> 
> ~HxL

Hinata’s face had never been warmer in his entire 16 years of living. 

Not from what he could remember, at least. 

The shocked setter in front of him was the cause of the middle blocker's red face, his sudden confession leaving Hinata weak in the knees.

_ 'Is he being serious? He looks serious. I didn't think this could happen. What will the team think? Will they give their blessing? Will they think it is weird? It is kind of weird _   _but...'_

The taller male swallowed hard, rocking back and forth on his feet as he awaited Hinata's response. His blue beanie swung with his movements, the pom pom being the center of Hinata's concentration as he continued to ramble in his mind.

“H-Hinata…?” his teammate spoke quietly, wanting to snap Hinata out of his shocked state. It worked, though Hinata immediately moved his gaze down to the concrete, hands fidgeting even through the gloves he wore.  

Shifting, Hinata stepped closer to show he wasn't thinking of an escape plan or trying to get out of the situation. His lips were pressed in a thin line while he tried processed the setter’s words. It was the first time Hinata had been confessed to, so he was a bit more awkward than usual. It didn’t help that the confession was by someone who he had never even imagined would like him in this way.

Despite this disbelief, Hinata was over the moon right now, and he was sure it showed.

The taller teen seemed relieved at the change in expression.

“S-So you like me?” Hinata asked bashfully, tilting his head up at the fellow teenager.

The setter couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the question, Hinata lucky he was so cute or he might have taken the words back just to see his reaction. “Why else would I have confessed if I didn’t like you?” he accidentally spoke aloud, frowning and looking away. He cleared his throat, bowing his head in apology before continuing. “I mean, uh, yeah….is that okay? I know it might be weird considering…”

Hinata shook his head vigorously, reaching out to hug to other in an attempt to hide his heated face. “It’s…perfect. Really. You just surprised me,” he assured softly. 

Eyeing Hinata, the taller teen smiled to prevent his relieved thoughts from leaving his lips. He didn't need Hinata thinking he was coming on too strong after the situation had just managed to become less awkward. It wasn’t every day he confessed his feelings for someone, especially a teammate. He wrapped his arms around Hinata tightly, the ginger pulling away to look up at him with a bright smile.

"You like me~"

A sudden urge to kiss Hinata’s forehead moved through the taller male, his body moving on its to do just that. When he pulled away, Hinata was wide-eyed, expression utterly embarrassed.

"I do like you," he confessed easily, hands resting on Hinata's lower back. “That is why I am really glad you didn’t reject me,” he murmured as Hinata pulled away and grinned.

“How could with a confession like that, Sugawara-senpai?” 

  
  



End file.
